disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Walt Disney Company
The Walt Disney Company (krócej Disney) – największa na świecie korporacja mediowa założona 16 października 1923 w Burbanku przez braci Walta i Roya Disneyów, jako małe studio animacyjne pod nazwą Disney Brothers Cartoon Studio. Najważniejszą i najstarszą częścią koncernu, zajmującą się produkcją kinematograficzną (filmów i seriali) jest Walt Disney Studio Entertainment składający się z Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group, Disney Music Group i innych mniejszych przedsiębiorstw. Firma jest znana z produktów filmowych, Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group, a dziś jeden z największych i najbardziej znanych wytwórni w Hollywood. Disney jest również właścicielem i operatorem sieci transmisji telewizyjnej ABC, sieci telewizji kablowych, takich jak Disney Channel, ESPN i ABC Family, publikacje, merchandising, teatru i podziałów, jest właścicielem i ma licencje do 14 parków rozrywki na całym świecie. Oficjalną maskotką korporacji jest Myszka Miki. Wytwórnie filmowe Wszystkie studia wchodzą w skład Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group. * Walt Disney Pictures – flagowa „marka” firmy, studio jest producentem m.in. takich filmów, jak Piraci z Karaibów, Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, Czarownica i stara szafa, 101 dalmatyńczyków i filmów animowanych – Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków, Król Lew, Przygody Kubusia Puchatka * Walt Disney Animation Studios – najstarsze studio animacyjne na świecie, jest kluczowym elementem Disneya * Pixar – jest bratnią wytwórnią Walt Disney Animation Studios, zajmuje się wyłącznie produkcją animowaną komputerowo, np. Toy Story, Gdzie jest Nemo?, WALL·E, Potwory i spółka * Touchstone Pictures – wytwórnia filmowa utworzona w 1984 przez prezesa Rona Millera, jej pierwszą produkcją był film Plusk, pozostałe to m.in. Armageddon, 60 sekund * Hollywood Pictures – studio o podobnym profilu do Touchstone, jego pierwszym filmem była Arachnofobia z roku 1990 * Lucasfilm – amerykańska wytwórnia filmowa założona przez George'a Lucasa * Disneynature – studio produkujące filmy dokumentalne i przyrodnicze * Marvel Studios – jest firmą produkcji filmowej akcji na żywo i animowanych ekranizacji zapewnienia produkcji Marvel Entertainment, głównie z Marvel Comics * Walt Disney Core Studios – jest oficjalną nazwą spółki zależnej Disney, który ma różne lokalizacje dla produkcji Disneya. Firma jest również o nazwie Core Disney (Studio). Termin „studio” jest czasem pomijane w celu podkreślenia aspektu usługi dla firm w produkcjach filmowych i telewizyjnych * Miravista Films – firma zajmuje się lokalną produkcją i dystrybucję filmów z innych etykiet w grupie Disney * DisneyToon Studios – jest studiem animacji * Patagonik Film Group '' Produkcje The Walt Disney Company Filmy aktorskie Walt Disney Pictures * ''Victory Through Air Power (1943) * So Dear to My Heart (1949) * 20 000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi (1954) * Johnny Tremain (1957) * Latający profesor (1961) * Rodzice miejcie się na baczności (1961) * Włóczęgi północy (1961) * Dzieci kapitana Granta (1962) * Mary Poppins (1964) * Kochany Chrabąszcz (1968) * Garbi znowu w trasie (1974) * Ucieczka na Górę Czarownic (1975) * Chrabąszcz jedzie do Monte Carlo (1977) * Pete's Dragon (1977) * Powrót z Góry Czarownic (1978) * Czarna dziura (1979) * Herbie Goes Bananas (1980) * Tron (1982) * Na drugą stronę (1982) * Już nigdy nie zawyje wilk (1983) * Podróż Natty Gann (1985) * Lot Nawigatora (1986) * Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom 2 (1986) * Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (1989) * Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom 3 (1989) * Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom: Hawajskie wakacje (1989) * Człowiek rakieta (1991) * Biały Kieł (1991) * Opowieść wigilijna Muppetów (1992) * Kochanie, zwiększyłem dzieciaka (1992) * Trzej muszkieterowie (1993) * Hokus pokus (1993) * W sercu Afryki (1993) * Reggae na lodzie (1993) * Przygody Hucka Finna (1993) * Śnięty Mikołaj (1994) * Biały Kieł 2: Legenda o Białym Wilku (1994) * Daleko od domu: Przygody żółtego psa (1995) * Tom i Huck (1995) * Pan domu (1995) * Chłopak na dworze króla Artura (1995) * Daleko od domu 2: Zagubieni w San Francisco (1996) * O czym szumią wierzby (1996) * 102 dalmatyńczyki (1996) * George prosto z drzewa (1997) * Koszykarz Buddy (1997) * Pan Magoo (1997) * Flubber (1997) * Nowe przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów (1998) * Wielki Joe (1998) * Bud, pies na medal (1998) * Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom (1998) * Doug Zabawny (1999) * Prosta historia (1999) * Mój przyjaciel Marsjanin (1999) * Annie (1999) * Inspektor Gadżet (1999) * Dzieciak (2000) * Buddy, pies na gole (2000) * Cudotwórczyni (2000) * Pamiętnik księżniczki (2001) * Wielka misja Maxa Keeble'a (2001) * Śnieżne psy (2002) * Śnięty Mikołaj 2 (2002) * Debiutant (2002) * Źródło młodości (2002) * Bejsbolista Buddy (2002) * Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły (2003) * Głosy z głębin 3D (2003) * George prosto z drzewa 2 (2003) * Siatkarz Buddy (2003) * Nawiedzony dwór (2003) * Kto pod kim dołki kopie... (2003) * Pamiętnik księżniczki 2: Królewskie zaręczyny (2004) * W 80 dni dookoła świata (2004) * Skarb narodów (2004) * Garbi - Super bryka (2005) * Księżniczka na lodzie (2005) * Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, Czarownica i stara szafa (2005) * Sky High (2005) * Najwspanialsza gra w dziejach (2005) * Pacyfikator (2005) * Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka (2006) * Drużyna Buddy'ego (2006) * Przygoda na Antarktydzie (2006) * Vince niepokonany (2006) * Śnięty Mikołaj 3: Uciekający Mikołaj (2006) * Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata (2007) * Plan gry (2007) * Most do Terabithii (2007) * Ultrapies (2007) * Zaczarowana (2007) * Skarb narodów: Księga Tajemnic (2007) * Cziłała z Beverly Hills (2008) * High School Musical: El Desafio (2008) * Viva High School Musical Meksyk: Pojedynek (2008) * Gwiezdny zaprzęg (2008) * Opowieści na dobranoc (2008) * Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) * High School Musical 3: Ostatnia klasa (2008) * Kudłaty zaprzęg (2008) * Wycieczka na studia (2008) * Opowieści z Narnii: Książę Kaspian (2008) * Hannah Montana: Film (2009) * Załoga G (2009) * Góra Czarownic (2009) * Stare wygi (2009) * Świąteczne psiaki (2009) * Jonas Brothers: Koncert 3D (2009) * Alicja w Krainie Czarów (2010) * Książę Persji: Piaski Czasu (2010) * Fuksja - mała czarodziejka (2010) * Niezwyciężony Secretariat (2010) * Przyjaciel świętego Mikołaja (2010) * Tron: Dziedzictwo (2010) * Uczeń czarnoksiężnika (2010) * Cziłała z Beverly Hills 2 (2011) * Strachy na psiaki (2011) * Bal maturalny (2011) * Muppety (2011) * Piraci z Karaibów: Na nieznanych wodach (2011) * Egipskie psiaki (2012) * John Carter (2012) * Avengers (2012) * Cziłała z Beverly Hills 3 (2012) * Oz Wielki i Potężny (2013) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Jeździec znikąd (2013) Disney Channel Original Movies * Światła Północy (1997) * Przygoda z mumią (1997) * Szczęściarz (1998) * Brink! (1998) * Miasteczko Halloween (1998) * Dziewczyna XXI-go wieku (1999) * Can of Worms (1999) * Metamorfoza (1999) * Inteligentny dom (1999) * Johnny Tsunami (1999) * Geniusz (1999) * Don't Look Under the Bed (1999) * Ostatnie takie ranczo (1999) * Leć, leć w przestworza (2000) * Kolor przyjaźni (2000) * Alley Cats Strike (2000) * Rip Girls (2000) * Cud na drugim torze (2000) * Przyrodnia siostra z innej planety (2000) * Ready to Run (2000) * Quints (2000) * Moje drugie ja (2000) * Randka z wampirem (2000) * Phantom of the Megaplex (2000) * Odlotowy prezent gwiazdkowy (2000) * Zenon: The Zequel (2001) * Dwanaście okrążeń (2001) * Irlandzkie szczęście (2001) * Hounded (2001) * Jett Jackson: The Movie (2001) * Projekt "Jennie" (2001) * Australijska przygoda (2001) * The Poof Point (2001) * Miasteczko Halloween II: Zemsta Kalabara (2001) * Noc wigilijna (2001) * Zostać koszykarką (2002) * Kadet Kelly (2002) * Wyznania Tru (2002) * Poszlaka (2002) * Możemy wygrać (2002) * Światło wieczne (2002) * Między ziemią a niebem (2002) * Jedno życzenie (2003) * Na torze (2003) * Zakręcony piątek (2003) * W ukrytej kamerze (2003) * Konkurs kulinarny (2003) * Dziewczyny Cheetah (2003) * Full-Court Miracle (2003) * Wirtualny ideał (2004) * Zapasy z życiem (2004) * Zenon: Z3 (2004) * Ucieczka z przedmieścia (2004) * Tygrysi rejs (2004) * Halloweentown High (2004) * I wszystko jasne (2005) * Chłopięca przyjaźń (2005) * I bądź tu mądra (2005) * Pieskie życie (2005) * Magiczny duet (2005) * High School Musical (2006) * Piękne mleczarki (2006) * Wendy Wu (2006) * Czytaj i płacz (2006) * Dziewczyny Cheetah 2 (2006) * Return to Halloweentown (2006) * Wskakuj! (2007) * Johnny Kapahala: Z powrotem na fali (2007) * High School Musical 2 (2007) * Magiczny duet 2 (2007) * Tajmiaki (2008) * Camp Rock (2008) * Dziewczyny Cheetah: Jeden świat (2008) * Kopciuszek: Roztańczona historia (2008) * Tatastrofa (2009) * O, kurczę! (2009) * Program ochrony Księżniczek (2009) * Czarodzieje z Waverly Place: Film (2009) * Randka z gwiazdą (2010) * Brat zastępowy (2010) * Camp Rock 2: Wielki Finał (2010) * Liceum Avalon (2010) * Nie ma to jak bliźniaki: Film (2011) * Lemoniada Gada (2011) * Boska przygoda Sharpay (2011) * Wymarzony luzer (2011) * Powodzenia, Charlie: Szerokiej drogi (2011) * Nie-przyjaciele (2012) * Bunt FM (2012) * Let It Shine (2012) * Shake It Up: Made In Japan (2012) * Dziewczyna kontra potwór (2012) * Teen Beach Movie (2013) * Cloud 9 (2014) * Jessie: The Movie (nieznane) * Adventure Quest (nieznane) Disney XD Original Movies * Podniebny pościg (2009) Walt Disney Television * Oliver Twist (1997) * Modelka na medal (2000) Touchstone Pictures * Plusk (1982) * Bezlitośni ludzie (1986) * Kolor pieniędzy (1986) * Good Morning, Vietnam (1987) * Wet za wet (1987) * Zasadzka (1987) * Bliźnięta nie do pary (1988) * Wariatki (1988) * Blaze (1989) * Niewinny człowiek (1989) * Nowojorskie opowieści (1989) * Stowarzyszenie Umarłych Poetów (1989) * Trójka uciekinierów (1989) * Turner i Hooch (1989) * Dick Tracy (1990) * Pan Przeznaczenie (1990) * Pretty Woman (1990) * Trzech mężczyzn i mała dama (1990) * Zielona karta (1990) * Billy Bathgate (1991) * Co z tym Bobem? (1991) * Ojciec panny młodej (1991) * Oskar, czyli 60 kłopotów na minutę (1991) * Raj odzyskany (1991) * Czego nie widać (1992) * Zakonnica w przebraniu (1992) * Mikey i ja (1993) * Tina (1993) * Zakonnica w przebraniu 2: Powrót do habitu (1993) * Ed Wood (1994) * Inteligent w armii (1994) * Kiedy mężczyzna kocha kobietę (1994) * Kocham kłopoty (1994) * Spec (1994) * Tata i małolata (1994) * Jefferson w Paryżu (1995) * Ojciec panny młodej II (1995) * Szalona miłość (1995) * Zbyt wiele (1995) * Fenomen (1996) * Namiętności (1996) * Okup (1996) * Żona pastora (1996) * Bez twarzy (1997) * Con Air - lot skazańców (1997) * Kundun - życie Dalaj Lamy (1997) * Nic do stracenia (1997) * Romy i Michele na zjeździe absolwentów (1997) * Tysiąc akrów krzywd (1997) * Udając Boga (1997) * Żołnierze kosmosu (1997) * Adwokat (1998) * Armageddon (1998) * Gra o honor (1998) * Kariera frajera (1998) * Mafia! (1998) * Oczy węża (1998) * Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa (1998) * Patriota (1998) * Pokochać (1998) * Rushmore (1998) * Sześć dni, siedem nocy (1998) * Wróg publiczny (1998) * Zaklinacz koni (1998) * Boski żigolo (1999) * Ciemna strona miasta (1999) * Cradle Will Rock (1999) * Człowiek przyszłości (1999) * Gorsza siostra (1999) * Informator (1999) * Kumpel do bicia (1999) * Trzynasty wojownik (1999) * Uciekająca panna młoda (1999) * Zakochana złośnica (1999) * 60 sekund (2000) * Bracie, gdzie jesteś? (2000) * Kowboj z Szanghaju (2000) * Misja na Marsa (2000) * Niezniszczalny (2000) * Przeboje i podboje (2000) * Wygrane marzenia (2000) * Zakazany owoc (2000) * Afera poniżej zera (2001) * Balonowy chłopak (2001) * Genialny klan (2001) * Pearl Harbor (2001) * Piękna i szalona (2001) * 25. godzina (2002) * Dziewczyna z Alabamy (2002) * Fajna z niego babka (2002) * Gorąca laska (2002) * Hrabia Monte Christo (2002) * Mila księżycowego światła (2002) * Wielkie kłopoty (2002) * Władcy ognia (2002) * Znak (2002) * Cold Creek Manor (2003) * Rekrut (2003) * Miasto nadziei (2003) * Pod słońcem Toskanii (2003) * Rycerze z Szanghaju (2003) * Veronica Guerin (2003) * Wszystko się wali (2003) * Dziewczyny z kalendarza (2004) * Hidalgo - ocean ognia (2004) * Król Artur (2004) * Ladykillers, czyli zabójczy kwintet (2004) * Mama na obcasach (2004) * Osada (2004) * Podwodne życie ze Stevem Zissou (2004) * Płonąca pułapka (2004) * Autostopem przez Galaktykę (2005) * Casanova (2005) * Dark Water - Fatum (2005) * Gol! (2005) * Plan lotu (2005) * Annapolis (2006) * Apocalypto (2006) * Deja VuDeja Vu (2006) * Casanova (2005) * Patrol (2006) * Prestiż (2006) * Spadaj ! (2006) * Step Up: Taniec zmysłów (2006) * Gang dzikich wieprzy (2007) * Step Up 2 (2008) * Narzeczony mimo woli (2009) * Surogaci (2009) * Wyznania zakupoholiczki (2009) * Burza (2010) * Ostatnia piosenka (2010) * Pewnego razu w Rzymie (2010) * Step Up 3-D (2010) * To znowu ty (2010) Hollywood Pictures * Zawód pan młody (1991) * Fałszywy senator (1992) * Obcy wśród nas (1992) * Odszedł bez słowa (1992) * Ręka nad kołyską (1992) * Tolerancyjni partnerzy (1992) * Uzdrowiciel z tropików (1992) * Adwokat diabła (1993) * Dzieci swinga (1993) * Super Mario Bros. (1993) * Tombstone (1993) * Barwy nocy (1994) * Quiz Show (1994) * Gość w dom (1995) * Ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz (1995) * Karmazynowy przypływ (1995) * Młodzi gniewni (1995) * Nixon (1995) * Prezydencki szmal (1995) * Rodzinka z piekła rodem (1995) * Symfonia życia (1995) * Szkarłatna litera (1995) * Sędzia Dredd (1995) * Współlokatorzy (1995) * Zagadka Powdera (1995) * Cena nadziei (1996) * Evita (1996) * Jack (1996) * Partner (1996) * Szklanką po łapkach (1996) * Sztorm (1996) * Amerykański wilkołak w Paryżu (1997) * G.I. Jane (1997) * Plac Waszyngtona (1997) * Prefontaine (1997) * Zabijanie na śniadanie (1997) * Simon Birch (1998) * Szósty zmysł (1999) * Wygrane marzenia (2000) * Charlie Cykor (2000) * Piękna i szalona (2001) * Goście w Ameryce (2001) * Niewidzialny (2007) Filmy animowane Walt Disney Animation Studios / DisneyToon Studios * Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków (1937) * Pinokio (1940) * Dumbo (1941) * Bambi (1942) * Kopciuszek (1950) * Alicja w Krainie Czarów (1951) * Piotruś Pan (1953) * Śpiąca królewna (1959) * Zakochany kundel (1955) * 101 dalmatyńczyków (1961) * Miecz w kamieniu (1963) * Księga dżungli (1967) * Aryskotraci (1970) * Robin Hood (1973) * Bernard i Bianka (1977) * Lis i Pies (1981) * Vincent (1982) * Taran i magiczny kocioł (1985) * Wielki mysi detektyw (1986) * Dzielny mały Toster (1987) * Oliver i spółka (1988) * Kto wrobił królika Rogera? (1988) * Mała Syrenka (1989) * Bernard i Bianka w krainie kangurów (1990) * Kacze opowieści. Poszukiwacze zaginionej lampy (1990) * Piękna i Bestia (1991) * Aladyn (1992) * Miasteczko Halloween (1993) * Aladyn: Powrót Dżafara (1994) * Król Lew (1994) * Pocahontas (1995) * Aladyn i król złodziei (1996) * Jakubek i brzoskwinia olbrzymka (1996) * Dzwonnik z Notre Dame (1996) * Piękna i Bestia. Zaczarowane Święta (1997) * Herkules (1997) * Dzielny mały Toster ratuje przyjaciół (1997) * Pocahontas 2: Podróż do Nowego Świata (1998) * Mulan (1998) * Król Lew II: Czas Simby (1998) * Piękna i Bestia. Zaczarowany świat Belli (1998) * Dzielny mały Toster jedzie na Marsa (1998) * Tarzan (1999) * Fantazja 2000 (1999) * Mała Syrenka 2: Powrót do morza (2000) * Nowe szaty króla (2000) * Dinozaur (2000) * Atlantyda. Zaginiony ląd (2001) * Zakochany kundel II: Przygody Chapsa (2001) * Dzwonnik z Notre Dame II (2002) * Kopciuszek II: Spełnione marzenia (2002) * Planeta skarbów (2002) * Tarzan & Jane (2002) * Lilo i Stich (2002) * Piotruś Pan: Wielki powrót (2002) * Księga dżungli 2 (2003) * 101 dalmatyńczyków II. Londyńska przygoda (2003) * Atlantyda. Powrót Milo (2003) * Stich: Misja (2003) * Mój brat niedźwiedź (2003) * Rogate ranczo (2004) * Mulan II (2004) * Król Lew III. Hakuna Matata (2004) * Pupilek (2004) * Once Upon a Halloween (2005) * Wyprawy kulinarne z Timonem i Pumbą (2005) * Lilo i Stich 2: Mały feler Sticha (2005) * Kurczak Mały (2005) * Nowe szaty króla 2 (2005) * Tarzan 2: Początek legendy (2005) * Lis i Pies 2 (2006) * Leroy i Stich (2006) * Dżungla (2006) * Bambi II (2006) * Kopciuszek III: Co by było, gdyby... (2006) * Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 (2006) * Najlepsze z najlepszych: Święta z Disneyem (2007) * Rodzinka Robinsonów (2007) * Disney Princess: Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) * Piorun (2008) * Dzwoneczek (2008) * Roadside Romeo (2008) * Ponyo (2008) * Mała Syrenka: Dzieciństwo Ariel (2008) * Dzwoneczek i zaginiony skarb (2009) * Księżniczka i żaba (2009) * Opowieść wigilijna (2009) * Dzwoneczek i uczynne wróżki (2010) * Zaplątani (2010) * Matki w mackach Marsa (2011) * Dzwoneczek i sekret magicznych skrzydeł (2012) * Ralph Demolka (2012) * Frankenweenie (2012) * Samoloty (2013) * Kraina lodu (2013) Filmy o Kubusiu Puchatku * Kubuś Puchatek i miododajne drzewo (1966) * Wiatrodzień Kubusia Puchatka (1968) * Kubuś Puchatek i rozbrykany Tygrys (1974) * Przygody Kubusia Puchatka (1977) * Dzień Kłapouchego (1983) * Niezwykła Przygoda Kubusia Puchatka (1997) * Czas prezentów (1999) * Tygrys i przyjaciele (2000) * Puchatkowego Nowego Roku (2002) * Prosiaczek i przyjaciele (2003) * Maleństwo i przyjaciele (2004) * Kubuś i Hefalumpy (2005) * Kubuś i przyjaciele (2011) * Kubuś Puchatek Prosiaczek i ich przyjaciół (2013) * Kubuś Puchatek i Fabryka Czekolady (2014) * Kubuś Puchatek W Sprawie Siedmiu Oceanów (2014) * W Sprawie Biegu Z Kubuś Puchatek (2014) * Kubuś Puchatek i Prosiaczek Oszczędza Lis (2014) * Kubuś Puchatek i Prosiaczek Na Wichrowych Przygoda (2014) Filmy o Myszce Miki, Donaldzie i Goofym * Fantazja (1940) * Kacze Opowieści: Poszukiwacze Zaginionej Lampy (1990) * Goofy na wakacjach (1995) * Mickey: Bajkowe Święta (1999) * Goofy w College’u (2000) * Magiczna Gwiazdka Mikiego: Zasypani w Café Myszka (2001) * Café Myszka Mikiego (2002) * Kochany Mickey (2004) * Kochany Donald (2004) * Kochany Goofy (2004) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Trzej muszkieterowie (2004) * Mickey: Bardziej Bajkowe Święta (2004) * Fabryka śmiechu Kaczora Donalda (2005) * Fabryka śmiechu Myszki Miki (2005) * Chip i Dale I: Nadciągają kłopoty (2005) * Chip i Dale II: Kłopoty na drzewie (2005) Krótkometrażowe Animacje * Przygody Ichaboda i Pana Ropucha (1949) * Baśniowy Świat 1: Legenda o Sennej Dolinie / Książę i żebrak (2003) * Baśniowy Świat 2: Mały Hiawatha / Brzydkie kaczątko (2003) * Baśniowy Świat 3: Donald w Krainie Matemagii / Ben i Ja (2003) * Baśniowy Świat 4: Żółw i Zając / Król Neptun (2003) * Baśniowy Świat 5: Trzy małe świnki / Byczek Fernando (2003) * Baśniowy Świat 6: O smoku, który nie chciał walczyć / Mickey i Czarodziejska Fasolka (2003) * Destino (2003) * Jednostka przygotowawcza (2009) * Prep & Landing: Operation: Secret Santa (2009) * Żółw i Zając (2009) * Jednostka przygotowawcza: Aniołki kontra Ancymony (2011) * Paperman (2012) * Gorączka Lodu (2015) Disney Television Animation * Wakacje. Żegnaj szkoło (2001) * Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street (2001) * Kim Kolwiek: Było, jest i będzie (2003) * Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) * Recess: All Growed Down (2003) * Kim Kolwiek: Szatański plan (2005) * Kim Kolwiek: Ukończenie wyższych studiów (2007) * Fineasz i Ferb Film: Podróż w drugim wymiarze (2011) * Fineasz i Ferb Film: Życie bez dziobaka (2013) * Fineasz i Ferb: Misja Marvel (2013) Pixar * Toy Story (1995) * Dawno temu w trawie (1998) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Potwory i spółka (2001) * Gdzie jest Nemo? (2003) * Iniemamocni (2004) * Auta (2006) * Ratatuj (2007) * WALL·E (2008) * Odlot (2009) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Auta 2 (2011) * Merida waleczna (2012) * Uniwersytet potworny (2013) Krótkometrażowe Animacje * The Adventures of André and Wally B. (1984) * Luxo Jr (1986) * Red's Dream (1987) * Tin Toy (1988) * Knick Knack (1989) * Gra Geriego (1997) * For the Birds (2000) * Nowy samochód Mike'a (2002) * Boundin' (2003) * Jack-Jack Attack (2004) * One Man Band (2005) * Złomek i błędny ognik(2006) * Lifted (2006) * Twój przyjaciel szczur (2007) * BURN-E (2008) * Presto (2008) * Zaburzenie częściowe (2009) * Partly Cloudy (2009) * Dug's Special Mission (2009) * Day & Night (2010) * Small Fry (2011) * Hawaiian Vacation (2011) * La Luna (2011) Touchstone Pictures * Gnomeo i Julia (2011) Seriale aktorskie(młodzieżowe) It's a Laugh Productions Disney Channel Original Series * Nie ma to jak hotel * Hannah Montana * Cory w Białym Domu * Czarodzieje z Waverly Place * Suite Life: Nie ma to jak statek * Słoneczna Sonny * Jonas w Los Angeles * Powodzenia, Charlie! * Taniec rządzi * Z innej beczki * Nadzdolni * Austin i Ally * Blog na cztery łapy * Jessie * Liv i Maddie Disney XD Original Series * Ja w kapeli * Para królów * Z kopyta * Szczury laboratoryjne * Crash & Bernstein Disney Channel (Polska) * Do dzwonka * Do dzwonka Cafe Shaftesbury Films * Aaron Stone (współprodukcja z Disney XD Original Productions) Touchstone Television * Chłopiec poznaje świat (współprodukcja z Michael Jacobs Productions) Fair Dinkum Productions * To niesamowite (współprodukcja z Disney Channel Original Productions, Equal No. Entertainment, Inc., Sugar Entertainment, Ltd.) Brookwell McNamara Entertainment * Świat Raven (współprodukcja z Disney Channel Original Productions, That's So Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions) * Filip z przyszłości (współprodukcja z Disney Channel Original Productions) * Świat nonsensów u Stevensów (współprodukcja z Disney Channel Original Productions) Turtle Rock Productions * Zeke i Luther (współprodukcja z Disney XD Original Productions) Stan Rogow Productions * Lizzie McGuire (współprodukcja z Disney Channel Original Productions) The Jim Henson Company * The Muppet Show (współprodukcja z ATV, ITC Entertainment) BVS Entertainment * Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Power Rangers Dino Grzmot * Power Rangers S.P.D. * Power Rangers Mistyczna Moc * Power Rangers Operacja Overdrive * Power Rangers Furia Dżungli * Power Rangers RPM Inne * Poruszamy wyobraźnię * K-9 Seriale aktorskie(dla starszego widza) Touchstone Television * Agentka o stu twarzach (współprodukcja z Bad Robot Productions) American Broadcasting Company * Anatomia prawdy * Bracia i siostry * Chirurdzy * Castle * Gotowe na wszystko * Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka * Nowe gliny * Off the Map: Klinika w tropikach * Prywatna praktyka * V: Goście * Cougar Town: Miasto kocic * Happy Endings * Pępek świata * We dwoje raźniej * Współczesna rodzina * Zagubieni * Pan Złota Rączka * Seks, kasa i kłopoty * Orły z Bostonu * Dynastia * Kancelaria adwokacka * Miasteczko Twin Peaks * Eli Stone * Powrót na October Road * Uwaga, faceci! * Grace w opałach * Roseanne * Brzydula Betty * Gdzie pachną stokrotki * Hope i Faith * Jim wie lepiej * Kim jest Samantha? * Korporacja według Teda * 8 prostych zasad * Projekt dziecko * Aniołki Charliego * Statek miłości * The Drew Carey Show * MacGyver * Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. * Dharma i Greg * Spin City Inne * Poślubione armii * Zabójcze umysły * Uziemieni * Hoży doktorzy * On, ona i dzieciaki * Zaklinacz dusz * Miecz Prawdy * Złotka * Na wariackich papierach * Rodzina Duque * Ale jazda! * Pani Prezydent * Zabójcze umysły: Okiem sprawcy * Ten sam dzień * Dirt * Eli Stone * Felicity * FlashForward: Przebłysk Jutra * Rozwodnik Gary * The Gates: Za bramą tajemnic * W nagłym wypadku * Skazani za niewinność * Kevin Hill * Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera * Kyle XY * Prawie doskonali * Odlotowa małolata * Detektyw Monk * Cuda * Powrót na October Road * Off the Map: Klinika w tropikach * Asy z klasy * Żniwiarz * Rodney * Sześć stopni oddalenia * Czas na Briana * Poruszamy wyobraźnię Seriale animowane Disney Television Animation Telewizyjne * Wuzzle * Gumisie * Teraz Miki * Produkcje Myszki Miki * Kaczor Donald przedstawia * Klasyka Disneya * Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda * Miki i Donald przedstawiają Goofy'ego sportowca * Myszka Miki i Kaczor Donald zapraszają na film * Myszka Miki i przyjaciele * Kacze opowieści * Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka * Chip i Dale Brygada RR * Super Baloo * Dzielny Agent Kaczor * Goofy i inni * Mała Syrenka * Szmergiel * Aladyn * Timon i Pumba * Kacza paczka * Doug Zabawny * Mała księga dżungli * 101 dalmatyńczyków * Byle do przerwy * Pepper Ann * Herkules * Buzz Astral z Gwiezdnej Bazy * Café Myszka * Lloyd w kosmosie * Legenda Tarzana * Fillmore na tropie Disney Channel Original Series * Kim Kolwiek * Lilo i Stich * Brenda i pan Whiskers * Amerykański smok Jake Long * Maggie Brzęczymucha * Nowa szkoła króla * Wymiennicy * Fineasz i Ferb * Akwalans * Wodogrzmoty Małe Disney XD Original Series * Kick Strach się bać * Tron: Rebelia Playhouse Disney Original Series / Disney Junior Original Series * I pies, i wydra * Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki * Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś * Agent specjalny Oso * Jake i piraci z Nibylandii * Klinika dla pluszaków Pixar * Buzz Astral z Gwiezdnej Bazy (2000-2001) * Bujdy na resorach (2008-obecnie) Jetix Animation Concepts / Jetix Europe(Disney Europe) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Get Ed * Yin Yang Yo! * W.I.T.C.H. Czarodziejki * Galactik Football (koprodukcja z Alphanim, France 2, and Welkin-Animation) * Team Galaxy - kosmiczne przygody galaktycznej drużyny * Monster Buster Club * ŌBAN Star Racers * Niezwykła piątka na tropie Titmouse, Inc * Randy Cunningham: Nastoletni Ninja (dla Disney XD Original Series) Studio B Productions * Dzieciak kontra Kot (współprodukcja z Disney XD Original Productions) Breakthrough Animation * Jimmy Cool (współprodukcja z Disney XD Original Productions) Touchstone Television * Blokersi Greengrass Productions * Kowboje z Krowigrodu Jim Henson Productions * Mapeciątka Walt Disney Animation Japan * Stitch! Buena Vista International * Sabrina Disney-ABC Domestic Television * Mary-Kate i Ashley w akcji Cartoon Pizza * Stanley (współprodukcja z Playhouse Disney Originals) The Baby Einstein Company * Mali Einsteini Cuppa Coffee Studios * JoJo z cyrku (współprodukcja z Disney Channel) Nelvana * Złota Rączka (współprodukcja z Disney Junior Originals) * Złota Rączka: Szkółka naprawiania (współprodukcja z Disney Junior Originals) * Olinek Okrąglinek (współprodukcja z Disney Junior Originals) Spider Eye Productions * Przystanek dżungla Wild Brain * Opowieści z Kręciołkowa Shadow Projects * Kubusiowe opowieści The Jim Henson Company * Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu Jumbo Pictures * Doug Zabawny (współprodukcja z Walt Disney Television Animation (Disney series) (1996-1999)) Disney Television France * Szczypta magii Inne * Zajączkowo * Szmergiel Filmy dokumentalne Disneynature * The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) * Earth (2009) * Oceans(2010) * African Cats (2011) * Pollen (2011) * Hidden Beauty: A Love Story That Feeds the Earth (2011) * Chimpanzee (2012) * Bears (2014) Reality show American Broadcasting Company * America's Funniest Home Videos (1990-obecnie) * Dom nie do poznania (2003-obecnie) * Zamieńmy się żonami (2004-obecnie) * Dancing with the Stars (2005-obecnie) Gry Disney Interactive Studios = Wyprodukowane = * Wreck-It Ralph 2012 * Disney Księżniczki: Moja bajkowa przygoda grudzień 2012 * Merida waleczna 2012 * Disney Animal Kingdom Explorers 2012 * Disney Universe 2011 * Phineas and Ferb Across 2nd Dimension 2011 * Kubuś i Przyjaciele 2011 * Epic Mickey 2010 * Disney Channel All Star Party 2010 * Auta Odcinek Specjalny: Bujdy na resorach 2010 * Club Penguin Game Day! 2010 * Phineas and Ferb: Ride Again 2010 * The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2010 * Duduś Wesołek 2009 * Wizards of Waverly Place 2009 * Hannah Montana The Movie 2009 * High School Musical 3: Senior Year - Dance! 2008 * Disney Sing It 2008 * The Cheetah Girls: Passport to Stardom 2008 * Cory in the House 2008 * High School Musical 2: Work This Out! 2008 * Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour 2007 * High School Musical: Sing It! 2007 * Hannah Montana: Music Jam 2007 * Bratz: The Movie 2007 * High School Musical: Makin’ the Cut! 2007 * Rodzinka Robinsonów 2007 * Herbie: Rescue Rally 2007 * Kurczak Mały: As w akcji! 2006 * Hannah Montana 2006 * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Tipton Trouble 2006 * Phil of the Future 2006 * The Cheetah Girls 2006 * Myszka Miki: Naukowe potyczki z duchami 2006 * The Wild 2006 * Kurczak Mały 2005 * Kopciuszek: Zostań Księżniczką 2005 * Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King 2005 * Cinderella: Magical Dreams 2005 * Dziennikarska przygoda z Myszką Miki 2005 * Herbie: Fully Loaded 2005 * Kubusiowe Przedszkole Średniaki 2004 * Kubusiowe Przedszkole Maluchy 2004 * Król Lew 2004 * The Lion King Classic Collection 2003 * Mój Brat Niedźwiedź 2003 * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over 2003 * Toontown Online 2003 * The Jungle Book: Rhythm n' Groove 2003 * Zabawa z Kubusiem Puchatkiem: Puchatkowe Przyjęcie 2002 * Lilo & Stich: Nieziemskie Kłopoty 2002 * Lilo & Stich: Przygody na Hawajach 2002 * Piotruś Pan: Wielki Powrót 2002 * Potwory i Spółka: Wyspa Strachu]]'' 2002'' * Potwory i Spółka: Scream Alley 2001 * Potwory i Spółka: Billard Beast 2001 * Potwory i Spółka: Pinball Panic 2001 * Potwory i Spółka: Monster Tag 2001 * Goofy: Szaleństwo Na Desce 2001 * Atlantis: The Lost Empire - The Lost Games 2001 * Jessie's Wild West Rodeo 2001 * Atlantyda: Zaginiony Ląd - Próba Ognia 2001 * Donald Duck: Quack Attack 2000 * Alladyn Zemsta Naziry 2000 * Donald Duck: Quack Attack 2000 * Kolorowy Rajd 2000 * Nowe Szaty Króla 2000 * Disney's Tarzan: Gra Akcji 2000 * Toy Story 2: Gra Akcji 1999 * Toy Story 2: Gry i Zabawy 1999 = Wydane = * Disney Infinity 2013 * Fineasz i Ferb: Nowe wynalazki 2012 * Epic Mickey 2: Siła Dwóch 2012 * Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion 2012 * Disney Księżniczki: Moja bajkowa przygoda 2012 * Merida waleczna 2012 * Disney Animal Kingdom Explorers 2012 * Disney Universe 2011 * Phineas and Ferb Across 2nd Dimension 2011 * Auta 2 2011 * LEGO Piraci z Karaibów 2011 * Kubuś i Przyjaciele 2011 * Epic Mickey 2010 * Tron Evolution 2010 * Zaplątani 2010 * Disney Channel All Star Party 2010 * Auta Odcinek Specjalny: Bujdy na resorach 2010 * Disney Sing It: Party Hits 2010 * Club Penguin Game Day! 2010 * Phineas and Ferb: Ride Again 2010 * Disney's Guilty Party 2010 * Disney Sing It: Family Hits 2010 * The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2010 * Toy Story 3: The Video Game 2010 * Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force - Herbert's Revenge 2010 * Split/Second 2010 * Disney Stitch Jam 2010 * Alicja w Krainie Czarów 2010 * Przygody Dzwoneczka 2010 * Księżniczka i żaba 2009 * Disney Jonas 2009 * Disney's A Christmas Carol 2009 * Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure 2009 * Disney Sing It: Pop Hits 2009 * Toy Story Mania 2009 * Wizards of Waverly Place 2009 * Spectrobes: Origins 2009 * Hannah Montana: Rock Out The Show 2009 * Załoga G 2009 * Hannah Montana The Movie 2009 * Disney Fantasy Online 2009 * Disney Sing It: High School Musical 3: Senior Year 2008 * Ultimate Band 2008 * Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force 2008 * Piorun 2008 * Disney TH!NK Fast 2008 * Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell 2008 * High School Musical 3: Senior Year - Dance! 2008 * Disney Sing It 2008 * Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals 2008 * Pure 2008 * The Cheetah Girls: Passport to Stardom 2008 * Opowieści z Narnii: Książę Kaspian 2008 * Cory in the House 2008 * High School Musical 2: Work This Out! 2008 * Turok 2008 * Tron 2008 * Disney Princess: Magical Jewels 2007 * Disney's Enchanted 2007 * Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour 2007 * Pirates of the Caribbean Online 2007 * High School Musical: Sing It! 2007 * Hannah Montana: Music Jam 2007 * Power Rangers: Super Legendy 2007 * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Circle of Spies 2007 * Księżniczka: Bajkowa Podróż 2007 * High School Musical: Makin’ the Cut! 2007 * Piraci z Karaibów: Na Krańcu Świata 2007 * Rodzinka Robinsonów 2007 * Herbie: Rescue Rally 2007 * Spectrobes 2007 * Meteos: Disney Magic 2007 * Lumines Plus 2007 * Disney's Kim Possible: Global Gemini 2007 * Novadrome 2006 * Kurczak Mały: As w akcji! 2006 * Lumines II 2006 * Every Extend Extra 2006 * The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause 2006 * Disney's Kim Possible: What's the Switch? 2006 * Hannah Montana 2006 * The Little Mermaid: Magic in Two Kingdoms 2006 * Gotowe na wszystko 2006 * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure 2006 * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Tipton Trouble 2006 * Phil of the Future 2006 * The Cheetah Girls 2006 * Myszka Miki: Naukowe potyczki z duchami 2006 * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest 2006 * The Wild 2006 * Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, Czarownica i stara szafa 2005 * Disney's Kim Possible: Kimmunicator 2005 * The Proud Family 2005 * Kurczak Mały 2005 * Kopciuszek: Zostań Księżniczką 2005 * WITCH 2005 * Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King 2005 * Gdzie jest Nemo: Ucz się z Nemo 2005 * Disney's Cinderella Dollhouse 2 2005 * Cinderella: Magical Dreams 2005 * Dziennikarska przygoda z Myszką Miki 2005 * Herbie: Fully Loaded 2005 * Disney's Lilo & Stitch 2: Hamsterviel Havoc 2004 * Kubusiowe Przedszkole Średniaki 2004 * Kubusiowe Przedszkole Maluchy 2004 * Król Lew 2004 * The Lion King Classic Collection 2003 * Mój Brat Niedźwiedź 2003 * Tron 2.0: Killer App 2003 * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over 2003 * Planeta Skarbów: Kosmiczne Pojedynki 2002 * Zabawa z Kubusiem Puchatkiem: Puchatkowe Przyjęcie 2002 * Lilo & Stich: Nieziemskie Kłopoty 2002 * Lilo & Stich: Przygody na Hawajach 2002 * Disney's Lilo & Stitch 2002 * Piotruś Pan: Wielki Powrót 2002 * Potwory i Spółka: Wyspa Strachu 2002 * Potwory i Spółka: Scream Alley 2001 * Potwory i Spółka: Billard Beast 2001 * Potwory i Spółka: Pinball Panic 2001 * Potwory i Spółka: Monster Tag 2001 * Goofy: Szaleństwo Na Desce 2001 * Atlantis: The Lost Empire - The Lost Games 2001 * Jessie's Wild West Rodeo 2001 * Atlantyda: Zaginiony Ląd - Próba Ognia 2001 * Dinosaur 2000 * Alladyn Zemsta Naziry 2000 * Donald Duck: Quack Attack 2000 * 102 Dalmatyńczyki: Psiaki na Pomoc 2000 * Kolorowy Rajd 2000 * Nowe Szaty Króla 2000 * Disney's Tarzan: Gra Akcji 2000 * Toy Story 2: Gra Akcji 1999 * Toy Story 2: Gry i Zabawy 1999 * Disney's Aladdin 1994 * Hare Raising Havoc 1991 * Lizzie McGuire 2: Lizzie Diaries anulowana * Lizzie McGuire 3: Homecoming Havoc anulowana * Disney's Kim Possible 3: Team Possible anulowana * Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned anulowana = Kupione = * Club Penguin * Toontown Online Komiksy / Magazyny * Uniwersytet Potworny * Samoloty * Kaczor Donald – tygodnik (od wiosny 2012r. dwutygodnik) komiksowy dla dzieci, wydawany co środę. Do gazety dołączany jest prezent, czasem związany z aktualnym świętem * Gigant Poleca – seria komiksowa Disneya, opowiadająca o przygodach Kaczora Donalda, Myszki Miki i innych disneyowskich postaci. Wydawana w postaci tomów * MegaGiga – seria komiksów Disneya, przedstawiająca komiksy ze świata Kaczora Donalda i Myszki Miki. Każdy tom zawiera komiksy dobrane tematycznie (np. o piłce nożnej lub o piratach), a tytuł każdego tomu nawiązuje do tematyki komiksów. Kolejne numery ukazują się co około dwa albo trzy miesiące od maja 2006 r. * Gigant Mamut – seria komiksowa Disneya opowiadająca o przygodach Kaczora Donalda i Myszki Miki. Wydawana jest od marca 2009 roku. Seria rozprowadzana jest po kioskach, salonikach prasowych i innych punktach sprzedaży. Wydarzenia opisywane w „Mamucie” rozgrywają się najczęściej w dwóch miastach: Kaczogrodzie i Myszogrodzie w stanie Kalisota * Miki Max – kwartalnik, wydawany przez Egmont Polska od 1999 roku. W każdym numerze zawarte są zagadki rysunkowe, krzyżówki oraz kilka komiksów z serii „Zagadki Mikiego”, które publikowane są też w Kaczorze Donaldzie. W gazecie są także konkursy, polegające na rozwiązaniu wszystkich krzyżówek i wysłaniu hasła bądź rozwiązaniu wszystkich zagadek oznaczonych napisem „KONKURS!” * Disney Przedstawia * „Fineasz i Ferb” * Dzwoneczek – miesięcznik The Walt Disney Company wydawany przez Egmont Polska dla dzieci w wieku 6-12 lat. Bohaterkami czasopisma są skrzydlate wróżki * Toy Story Magazyn * W.I.T.C.H. – komiks autorstwa Elisabetty Gnone o przygodach pięciu dziewczyn: Will, Irmy, Taranee, Cornelii i Hay Lin (pierwsze litery tych imion tworzą tytuł komiksu) mieszkających w amerykańskim, fikcyjnym miasteczku Heatherfield. W.I.T.C.H. posiadają magiczne moce, są czarodziejkami i Strażniczkami Sieci. Ich zadaniem jest zamykanie portali, przez które z Meridianu przedostają się na Ziemię potwory i niechciani mieszkańcy * Komiksy W.I.T.C.H. * Przeboje ekranu * Komiks filmowy – seria komiksowa wydawana przez Egmont Polska w latach 1996-1997 i ponownie od 2011. Każdy tom zawiera komiks poświęcony danemu filmowi Disneya. Czasopismo próbowano reaktywować w 2001 roku w serii Komiksy z ekranu, lecz nie odniosło to większego sukcesu. „Komiks filmowy” został ostatecznie wznowiony w 2011 roku * Disney ucz się z nami. Kubuś i przyjaciele. Kolory i szlaczki – Disney Ucz się z nami. Kolory i szlaczki to książka, dzięki której dziecko nauczy się rozpoznawać i nazywać kolory oraz odwzorowywać linie i kształty podczas rysowania szlaczków. W książce oprócz różnorodnych zadań sa także naklejki, puzzle, planszę oraz karty do gry, dzięki którym nauka stanie się przyjemnością * Złota Rączka. Mam 2 latka – Pełna niecodziennych pomysłów książka, dzięki której maluchy mają okazję rozwijać umiejętności manualne, takie jak: malowanie, rysowanie, lepienie, wklejanie i wydzieranie. Zaproponowane zabawy zachęcają dzieci do twórczego podejścia do zajęć plastycznych, a także poszerzają ich słownictwo, uczą rozpoznawania oraz nazywania kolorów i kształtów * Poznajemy alfabet – Bohaterowie z Klubu Przyjaciół Myszki Miki zapraszają do nauki alfabetu! Ta wyjątkowa książka pełna jest kolorowych ilustracji i ciekawych zadań, które pomogą poznać i zapamiętać kolejne litery alfabetu, wzbogacając tym samym wiedzę i słownictwo Twojego dziecka. Dołączone do książki naklejki sprawią, że nauka w towarzystwie bohaterów z Klubu Przyjaciół Myszki Miki będzie przyjemnością i wspaniałą zabawą * Seria "Ucz się z nami" – Książki edukacyjne z serii Disneya „Ucz się z nami” adresowane są do dzieci w wieku przedszkolnym i wczesnoszkolnym. Dzięki nim dzieci rozwiną kluczowe dla tego wieku umiejętności i przygotują się do nauki pisania i liczenia. W książkach oprócz różnorodnych zadań ćwiczących spostrzegawczość i rozwijających zdolności manualne mali uczniowie znajdą naklejki oraz inne ciekawe dodatki jak karty do gry, puzzle czy domino, dzięki którym nauka stanie się dla nich przyjemnością * Moja bajeczka, Wróżki Dzwoneczek – Czy bajka jest duża, czy mała, ma swoją magiczną moc, dlatego proponujemy serię Moja bajeczka, która może towarzyszyć dzieciom w domu, na spacerze, czy w podróży. Poczytaj i na moment przenieś się razem z dzieckiem w bajkowy świat! * Kermit przedstawia! – Czas na spotkanie z Muppetami! W tej wyjątkowej książeczce znajdziesz ponad 75 naklejek, które możesz wykorzystać do stworzenia ciekawych scenek. W nagrodę Kermit i jego przyjaciele przygotują przedstawienie specjalnie dla Ciebie. Wspaniała zabawa dla fanów Muppetów w każdym wieku! * Miesięcznik Kubuś i przyjaciele – Czasopismo dla dzieci w wieku przedszkolnym, adresowane do dziewczynek, jak i chłopców, znane wcześniej pod nazwą Kubuś Puchatek. Bohaterami magazynu są postaci znane dzieciom ze Stuwiekowego Lasu. Wśród nich są sam Kubuś, ale i Tygrys, Kłapouchy czy Prosiaczek i Maleństwo. Objaśniają dzieciom otaczający je świat, odpowiadają na łatwe i trudne pytania. Razem z nimi najmłodsi uczą się poprzez zabawę. W każdym numerze znajdują się wiersze, bajki, Kubusiowie opowieści, ale gry i kolorowanki. Wśród dodatków dołączanych do każdego numeru pisma są wyjątkowe prezenty * Moja Pierwsza Encyklopedia – Encyklopedie Disneya uczą, pomagają poznawać świat, rozbudzają ciekawość i wspierają rozwój intelektualny. Razem z ulubionymi bohaterami bajek Disneya możesz zdobyć nowe umiejętności i wkroczyć w fascynujący świat wiedzy! Dostępne na rynku: Moja Pierwsza Encyklopedia Zwierzęta, Natura i Ziemia * Miesięcznik Księżniczka – Księżniczka to miesięcznik dla dziewczynek w wieku przedszkolnym. W czasopiśmie można znaleźć pięknie ilustrowane historyjki z obrazkami, gry, zadania do wykonania, plakaty, kolorowanki i propozycje prac ręcznych – wszystko jest prezentowane przez księżniczki Disneya: Kopciuszka, Śpiącą Królewnę, Królewnę Śnieżkę, Arielkę, Bellę, Mulan i Dżasminę * Miesięcznik Świat na Kółkach. Auta – Miesięcznik Świat na Kółkach. Auta jest oparty na filmie animowanym Auta i jest adresowany do chłopców w wieku 4-7 lat. W każdym numerze występują bohaterowie z filmu oraz nowi, którzy dołączają do znanej już paczki przyjaciół. Czytelnik znajdzie tu rozmaite rubryki o różnym stopniu trudności – gry i zabawy, zadania typu „zrób to sam” oraz komiksy, plakat i karty do gry. * Czytaj i słuchaj – Przygody Waszych ulubionych bohaterów z opowieści filmowych Disneya w serii książek Czytaj i słuchaj. Do każdego tytułu dołączona jest płyta CD, na której usłyszycie oryginalne dialogi, efekty dźwiękowe oraz piosenkę z filmu. Do tej pory w serii ukazało się wiele bardzo znanych i lubianych tytułów, m.in.: Prosiaczek i przyjaciele, Zakochany Kundel, Gdzie jest Nemo, Mała Syrenka, Auta, Księga Dżungli 2 czy Królewna Śnieżka i Siedmiu Krasnoludków * Kluby książki – Dajcie się oczarować magii najpiękniejszych baśni Disneya! Kluby Książek skupiają kilkadziesiąt tysięcy miłośników najpiękniejszych bajek. Klubowicze raz w miesiącu otrzymują specjalnie wybraną książkę oraz prezent. Biorą także udział w specjalnych konkursach. Klub Książki * Kubusia Puchatka – tu spotkasz swojego ukochanego misia Kubusia Puchatka oraz jego przyjaciół ze Stumilowego Lasu. Klub Książek Disneya – dla wszystkich miłośników bajek Disneya * Złota Rączka – Pomysłowy i zaradny Maniek Złota Rączka stał się głównym bohaterem nowego dwumiesięcznika! Na łamach pisma znajdziecie ciekawe historyjki oraz zadania z serii „zrób to sam”. Do każdego numeru dołączona będzie zabawka związana z serialem – w pierwszym znajdziecie wiertarkę z obracającym się wiertłem * Magazyn Disney Junior – Dwumiesięcznik dla dzieci w wieku przedszkolnym, adresowany do dziewczynek, jak i chłopców, znany wcześniej pod nazwą Playhouse Disney. Bohaterami magazynu są postaci znane dzieciom z seriali na kanale i w bloku programowym Playhouse Disney, od 1 czerwca pod zmienioną nazwą Disney Junior. Wśród nich są m.in. Myszka Miki i jej przyjaciele, Agent Specjalny Oso, Złota Rączka, Mali Einsteini. W każdym numerze znajdują się różne aktywności: kolorowanki, zagadki, łamigłówki, proste zadania edukacyjne czy inne zabawy. Oprócz tego mały czytelnik może liczyć na wesołe historyjki obrazkowe. Wśród prezentów dołączanych do każdego numeru pisma będzie pomysłowa zabawka * Muzyczny skarbczyk – Marzenia mają tę niezwykłą moc, że mogą się spełniać. I to nie tylko w bajkach, lecz także w życiu. Wystarczy mocno chcieć i bardzo się starać, aby nie odeszły w zapomnienie. Arielka, Bella, Tiana i Kopciuszek nie bały się marzyć i wierzyły, że dzięki wytrwałości ich pragnienia mogą się spełnić * KLUB PRZYJACIÓŁ MYSZKI MIKI. MAM 2 LATKA – Pełna niecodziennych pomysłów książka, dzięki której maluchy mają okazję rozwijać umiejętności manualne, takie jak: malowanie, rysowanie, lepienie, wklejanie i wydzieranie. Zaproponowane zabawy zachęcają dzieci do twórczego podejścia do zajęć plastycznych, a także poszerzają ich słownictwo, uczą rozpoznawania oraz nazywania kolorów i kształtów * Czytaj i słuchaj – edycja specjalna – Z myślą o miłośnikach filmowych opowieści Disneya przygotowana została edycja specjalna serii „Czytaj i słuchaj”. Każde wydanie to dwa tytuły starannie wybrane spośród najpiękniejszych historii znanych z ekranu. Słuchowiska na dołączonych do książek płytach CD, zawierające oryginalne dialogi, efekty dźwiękowe oraz piosenki z filmów, zachęcą dzieci do czytania i będą okazją do wspólnej zabawy dla całej rodziny * 192 strony zabawy – Seria książek, w których znajdziecie mnóstwo stron do kolorowania i zadań aktywizujących. Zapewnią Wam one wiele godzin udanej zabawy w towarzystwie bohaterów z filmów Disneya. Wybierzcie swój ulubiony tytuł – „Disney Księżniczka”, „Auta/Auta2” lub „Dzwoneczek” * Na dobranoc. 31 bajek na każdy dzień miesiąca. – Wspólne czytanie z rodzicami to często najwspanialszy moment dnia dla małego dziecka. Przeczytajcie o ulubionych bohaterach i postaciach znanych z filmów i książek Disneya. Znajdziecie tu opowiadania wesołe i wzruszające, pełne magii, dziwnych zdarzeń i przygód, które jednak zawsze dobrze się kończą. Bajek jest aż 31 – po jednej na każdy dzień miesiąca. Czytajcie je razem, codziennie przed snem albo na dzień dobry, gdy pada deszcz lub na słonecznym spacerze, gdy jest wam smutno i gdy chcecie razem się pośmiać. Zawsze jest dobry czas na bajkę * Seria "Ruchome obrazki" – Przyłącz się do zabawy ze swoimi ulubionymi bohaterami. Dziecko kręci, przeciąga i przesuwa ruchome okienka, aby poruszać postaciami na obrazkach. Wspaniała rozrywka dla najmłodszych! W serii znajdziesz: „Kubuś i przyjaciele: Prosiaczkowe zgadywanki”, „Kubuś i przyjaciele: Tygrysie zgadywanki”, „Kubuś i przyjaciele: Puchatkowe zgadywanki”, „Auta: Zgadywanki” * Seria "Puzzlowa książeczka" – Ciekawe książeczki, w których można zilustrować opowiadania o swoich ulubionych bohaterach 9-elementowymi układankami. Dziecko ćwiczy jednocześnie czytanie i zdolności manualne. W serii ukazały się: „Auta: Przyjaciele z Chłodniczy górskiej”, „Król Lew: Opowieść Simby”, „Księżniczka: Opowieści księżniczek”, „Opowieści filmowe” * Seria "Zabawa kredą" – Ciekawe książeczki, w których kredą można dorysować obrazki do historyjek. Dziecko ćwiczy jednocześnie czytanie i zdolności manualne. Wspaniały pomysł na przyjemne popołudnie! W serii ukazały się: Auta, Król Lew, Księżniczki, Kubuś i przyjaciele * Księżniczki – Królewskie śluby – Roszpunka szykuje się do ślubu. Nie przypuszczała, że tyle będzie z tym kłopotów. Najpierw nie miała pomysłu na ślubną suknię, potem nie była zadowolona z weselnego tortu... Na szczęście pomogli jej przyjaciele. I kiedy wydawało się, że wszystko idzie świetnie, Pascal z Maksem omal nie zepsuli ślubnej ceremonii... W serii ukazały się także: Królewski ślub Belli, Królewski ślub Kopciuszka, Królewski ślub Tiany * Kubuś i przyjaciele: Moja pierwsza encyklopedia – Nasza planeta – Wszechstronna encyklopedia, której tematem są różne cykle na Ziemi. Książka jest adresowana do aktywnych i ciekawych świata dzieci w wieku przedszkolnym, chętnych, by poznać naszą planetę. Kubuś i jego przyjaciele przekażą duży zasób wiedzy o ziemi oraz zachodzących na niej różnorodnych zmianach. Opowiedzą także o bogactwach naturalnych, z których stale korzystamy * Audiobooki – Krótkie opowiadania o przygodach Waszych ulubionych bohaterów w formie książki i płyty CD. Seria obejmuje następujące tytuły: 101 Dalmatyńczyków, Aladyn, Auta, Przygoda Zygzaka, Auta: Złomek i kłopoty z traktorami, Dzwoneczek: Narodziny wróżki, Kubuś i Przyjaciele: Puchatku, cierpliwości! Król Lew, Kubuś i Przyjaciele: Maleństwo i jego nowa niania, Królewna Śnieżka i Siedmiu Krasnoludków, Śpiąca Królewna * Magazyn "Art. Attack" – Art Attack – magazyn dla małych artystów! Pismo adresowane jest do dziewczynek i chłopców w wieku od 4 do 7 lat, którzy lubią zajęcia plastyczne, tworzenie rozmaitych przedmiotów z materiałów codziennego użytku, majsterkowanie, rysowanie, wyklejanie i potrafią twórczo wykorzystać swoją wyobraźnię. W czasopiśmie dzieci znajdą wyjątkowe zadania artystyczne wykorzystujące kreatywność oraz instrukcję ich wykonania krok po kroku. Czasopismo jest utrzymane w nowoczesnej szacie graficznej. W każdym numerze planowany jest atrakcyjny prezent dla kreatywnych małych majsterkowiczów, czyli wyjątkowe zestawy plastyczne do twórczego wykorzystania * Magazyn "Mój przyjaciel Kubuś" – Czasopismo dla dzieci w wieku przedszkolnym. Każdy numer poświęcony jest kolejnej porze roku. Bohaterami magazynu są postaci znane dzieciom ze Stuwiekowego Lasu. Razem z nimi najmłodsi uczą się poprzez zabawę. W piśmie są proste ćwiczenia i aktywności, które przydadzą się przedszkolakom w nauce pisania i liczenia. Nie brakuje również zadań z logicznego myślenia i ćwiczeń kształcących zdolności manualne. Dorośli natomiast mogą czytać na głos dzieciom historyjki pełne humoru i kolorowych ilustracji. Wśród dodatków dołączanych do każdego numeru pisma są wyjątkowe prezenty * Kolorowanka z naklejkami. Kubuś i przyjaciele – „Kolorowanka z naklejkami” to książeczka z mnóstwem fantastycznych naklejek i dużymi, prostymi obrazkami. Wklejając na stronach naklejki z odpowiednimi rysunkami, a następnie kolorując obrazki według wzoru, mali wielbiciele Kubusia ćwiczą spostrzegawczość i kształcą zdolności manualne. W serii ukazały się także: „Disney Księżniczka”, „Klub Przyjaciół Myszki Miki”, „Auta 2” * Zabawa z naklejkami. Auta – Bujdy na resorach – Przed Wami świetna zabawa z naklejkami. W towarzystwie Złomka i jego przyjaciół będziecie naklejać, liczyć oraz rozwiązywać zadania, które znajdziecie w tej kolorowej książce. W serii ukazały się m.in.: „Kubuś i przyjaciele”, „Dzwoneczek”, „Złota Rączka” * Bajkowe scenki z naklejkami. Klub Przyjaciół Myszki Miki – Zapraszamy na spotkanie z Mikim, Minnie, Donaldem i ich przyjaciółmi. Dzięki fantastycznym naklejkom i kolorowym scenkom, które znajdziesz w tej książce, stworzysz historię z bohaterami z Klubu Przyjaciół Myszki Miki. Zobacz także inne książki z serii: „Disney Księżniczka”, „Filmy Disney/Pixar” * Zestaw Disney Księżniczka – Roszpunka, Śnieżka i Arielka zapraszają do wspólnej zabawy. W zestawie małe fanki księżniczek znajdą cztery książki do kolorowania z zadaniami oraz komplet kredek woskowych. W serii ukazały się m.in.: „Kubuś i przyjaciele”, „Dzwoneczek”, „Król lew” * Kubuś i przyjaciele. Poznajemy przyrodę – Ta wyjątkowa książka z rozsuwanymi stronami do doskonały pomysł na zabawę. W towarzystwie uroczej gromadki ze Stuwiekowego Lasu maluchy nauczą się nazw zwierząt i roślin, a także odkryją przyrodnicze ciekawostki * 3-latek poznaje. – Złota Rączka – Zapraszamy na spotkanie ze Złotą Rączką i jego narzędziami. W towarzystwie swoich ulubionych bohaterów maluchy poznają kolory, kształty i liczby. Zaproponowane zabawy pobudzą aktywność dziecka, pomagając mu rozwinąć spostrzegawczość i umiejętność logicznego myślenia * Książka i audiobook – Basnie do czytania i słuchania! Czyta Małgorzata Lewińska. W serii ukazały się: Król Lew, Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków, Kubuś i przyjaciele, Gdzie jest Nemo * Fineasz i Ferb – Kalendarz szkolny 2012/2013 – W kalendarzu szkolnym na rok 2012/13 znajdziesz superśmieszne teksty, niesamowite pomysły na szkolne wycieczki i testy pełne podchwytliwych pytań. To nie jest zwyczajny kalendarz, bo choć zapiszesz w nim plan lekcji i zapowiedziane klasówki, to przede wszystkim dowiesz się jak niebanalnie walczyć z codzienną nudą * Kubusiowa akademia przyrody – Kubuś i przyjaciele zachęcają do poznawania przyrody. Z ich rozmów dzieci czerpią wiedzę przyrodniczą dostosowaną do swoich możliwości percepcyjnych. Zaproponowane w książce ćwiczenia doskonalą wiele ważnych umiejętności dziecka: mowę, logiczne myślenie, koncentrację uwagi, wyobraźnię, spostrzegawczość, przeliczanie, klasyfikowanie, rozpoznawanie kolorów, kształtów, wielkości, sprawność manualną. W serii ukazały się: Czy to sska?, Kto buszuje w nocy, Wyprawa na łąkę * Złota Rączka. Cyfry – Książeczka „Cyfry" z rozsuwanymi stronami to wspaniała okazja do wesołej zabawy rozwijającej wyobraźnię i kreatywność najmłodszych dzieci. Towarzysząc Mańkowi podczas pracy, maluchy poznają cyferki i nauczą się rozpoznawać kształty. W towarzystwie Złotej Rączki zabawa zawsze jest udana! * Kubuś i przyjaciele. Szlaczki – Kubuś i jego przyjaciele zapraszają do krainy szlaczków. Wspólnie z nimi najmłodsi będą rozwiązywać zadania, tworząc ciekawe i oryginalne wzory. Przygoda ze szlaczkami to nie tylko wspaniała zabawa, ale także pierwszy krok do nauki samodzielnego pisania cyfr i liter * Kubuś i przyjaciele – Książka z mnóstwem stron do kolorowania i zadań dla dzieci w wieku przedszkolnym. W towarzystwie przyjaciół ze Stuwiekowego Lasu najmłodsi będą rozwijać swoje umiejętności, doskonale się bawiąc. Zapraszamy do wspólnej zabawy * Małe Kino – to dwumiesięcznik, nowy magazyn dla najmłodszych kinomanów * Gazetka Miki * Mickey Mouse – miesięcznik (od 1993 roku dwutygodnik) ukazujący się w latach 1990-1994, wydawany przez Egmont American Ltd. Zawierał w sobie komiksy z bohaterami takimi, jak Kaczor Donald czy Myszka Miki * Donald Duck – czasopismo z komiksami Disneya wydawane przez Egmont American Ltd. w latach 1991–1992 jako miesięcznik. Posiadało 32 strony. Wszystkie numery zostały przetłumaczone przez Mariusza Arno Jaworowskiego (z wyjątkiem 1 numeru – tłumaczem był Antoni Marianowicz) * Donald i spółka – to czasopismo komiksowe wydawane w latach 1991-1994. Wydawcą był Egmont American Ltd., który później przekształcił się w Egmont Poland. Każdy numer zawierał komiksy z Kaczorem Donaldem, Myszką Miki i pokrewnymi postaciami Disneya. Ukazały się 43 numery tego pisma, każdy zawierał 94 strony komiksów, w ostatnich numerach drukowano także zagadki. Wydawca planował wydać drugą serię pisma1, jednak nigdy te obietnice nie zostały zrealizowane. * Kaczor Donald i wehikuł czasu – seria 2 komiksów wydawanych w 1991 roku przez Egmont American Ltd.. Historyjki nawiązują do podróży Kaczora Donalda i jego siostrzeńców Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia w czasie za pomocą wehikułu czasu odnalezionego przez wynalazcę Diodaka. Komiksy są narysowane odpowiednio przez Marco Rotę (który został zreprintowany w 5. tomie Kaczogrodu) i Vicara. Miały one objętość 48 stron * Komiks Gigant – czasopismo z disneyowskimi komiksami wydawane w latach 1992-2000. Bohaterami komiksów są m.in. Kaczor Donald i Myszka Miki. Pismo to było kierowane do odbiorców poniżej 18 roku życia. Po zebraniu całej serii z grzbietów komiksów układał się obrazek. W 2001 roku pismo zmieniło nazwę na Gigant Poleca * Komiksy z Kaczogrodu – cykl komiksów wydawany przez Egmont Polska, zawierający historie osadzone w świecie Kaczora Donalda. Pierwsze 4 tomiki ukazały się w roku 2001. Ostatni z nich, Atlantyda. Zaginiony ląd, został wydany w serii przez pomyłkę – zawiera on komiksową adaptację filmu pod tym samy tytułem i powinien ukazać się w cyklu Komiksy z ekranu. W 2010 wydawnictwo postanowiło wznowić serię – numeracja komiksów zaczęła się ponownie od tomu 1., w którym znalazło się drugie na polskim rynku wydanie sagi Dona Rosy Życie i czasy Sknerusa McKwacza * Kaczor Donald – Wydanie Specjalne * Kaczogród – wydawana nieregularnie od 2004 do 2009 roku kolekcja komiksów Disneya tworzonych przez znanych rysowników i scenarzystów komiksowych. W każdym tomie można znaleźć komiksy oraz artykuły o każdym z twórców i o jego dziełach. Serię cechuje niespotykane dotychczas na polskim rynku komiksów Disneya wydanie – twarda okładka i papier kredowy. W 2010 roku podjęto decyzję o zawieszeniu serii, jednak zagraniczne odpowiedniki „Kaczogrodu” ukazywać się będą w piśmie Komiksy z Kaczogrodu * Komiksowo – komiks, dodatek do Gazety Wyborczej kierowany do dzieci, drukowany od 2000 do 2004 roku. Pierwszy numer ukazał się 25 lutego 2000 roku. Ukazywał się co piątek, a od 13 marca 2004 roku co sobotę. W ostatnim numerze (227) redaktorzy żegnają się słowami: „Komiksowo żegna się z czytelnikami.” * Łamacz głowy – dwumiesięcznik komiksowy The Walt Disney Company wydawany od listopada 1993 roku do października 1995. Na jego łamach publikowano komiksy do własnego pokolorowania, zagadki, krzyżówki oraz krótkie historyjki, do których czytelnik samodzielnie wpisywał tekst. Ukazało się 13 numerów pisma * MikiGeo – seria 52 książek geograficznych wydawana od 2000 do 2002 roku przez DeAgostini. Każdy numer poświęcony był podróży w inne państwo lub region świata. Ukazywała się co dwa tygodnie * Komiksy z ekranu – seria komiksowa The Walt Disney Company wydawana przez Egmont Polska w 2002 roku. Prezentowane były w niej komiksy nawiązujące do najpopularniejszych filmów disneyowskich * Disney Komiks – seria tomów wydawana przez DeAgostini od 2009 do 2010 roku. Każdy tom zawierał 52 strony na papierze kredowym, na których prezentowane były komiksy na podstawie filmów Disneya * Dumbo Pojedyncze wydania * Urodziny Kaczora Donalda – tomik z komiksami Disneya wydany przez Egmont Polska. Ukazał się z okazji 60. urodzin postaci Kaczora Donalda oraz przyjazdu do Polski jednego z najznakomitszych rysowników Disneya Carla Barksa * Planeta skarbów – tomik wydany przez Egmont Polska w lutym 2003 roku. Zawiera 46-stronnicowy komiks o tym samym tytule, który jest adaptacją filmu Disneya Planeta skarbów. Scenariusz do niego napisał Carson Van Osten, a rysunki wykonali Dario Calabria, Marco Ghiglione, Mario Cortes i Stefano Attardi. Tłumaczeniem zajął się Marek Karpiński * Gigant Extra – seria komiksów Disneya, przedstawiająca komiksy ze świata Kaczora Donalda i Myszki Miki. Każdy tom zawiera komiksy dobrane tematycznie (np. o piłce nożnej lub o piratach), a tytuł każdego tomu nawiązuje do tematyki komiksów. Kolejne numery ukazują się co około dwa albo trzy miesiące od maja 2006 r. Marvel Entertainment Walt Disney Company jest również właścicielem największej na świecie firmy komiksowej – Marvel Entertainment, w której skład wchodzi Marvel Comics oraz Marvel Studios. W firmie tej tworzy Stan Lee, autor najbardziej rozpoznawalnego bohatera komiksów – Spider-Mana. Krytyka The Walt Disney Company Koncernowi zarzucane jest wykorzystywanie pracy dzieci, wyzysk oraz nieprawidłowości w zakładach dostawczych. W 2001 roku wyszło na jaw, że w Laguna Hills w Kalifornii około 800 pracowników (w tym dzieci w wieku 7-15 lat) produkowało ozdoby na głowę i różdżki za średnio 1,35 dolara za godzinę (minimalna stawka w Kalifornii to 6,25 dolara). Koncern odciął się od zarzutów, jednak w połowie grudnia 2001 roku obiecał, że wypłaci pracownikom 903 000 dolarów odszkodowania. Przez kilka lat (do jesieni 2002 r.) w jednym z zakładów dostawczych koncernu w Bangladeszu pracownice musiały szyć koszulki przez 14-15 godzin dziennie i były bite przez strażników. Otrzymywały one 5 centów amerykańskich za każdą uszytą koszulkę, którą Disney sprzedawał następnie za 17,99 dolara. Jesienią 2002 r. w wyniku kontroli przeprowadzonej przez International Transport Workers Association okazało się, że osoby zatrudnione na luksusowych statkach rejsowych należących do koncernu muszą pracować nawet 16 godzin dziennie przez siedem dni w tygodniu. Wynagrodzenie, które ci pracownicy otrzymują jest zbyt niskie. Na początku 2001 r. opublikowano w Hongkongu raport o warunkach pracy w chińskich fabrykach produkujących dla Disneya – praca przez 18 godzin dziennie, przez siedem dni w tygodniu, przez kilka miesięcy. W fabrykach zatrudniane są najczęściej młode kobiety (wiele z nich nie ma więcej niż 16 lat), które otrzymują wynagrodzenie w wysokości od 38 do 63 euro na miesiąc. Michael Eisner, ówczesny dyrektor naczelny Disney Company, zarabiał 6,25 miliona euro na miesiąc. W roku 2010 kampania promująca kolekcję Ooh! La La Couture wywołała wiele dyskusji w mediach, gdyż przedstawiała ona dzieci w ubraniach i pozach charakterystycznych dla prezentacji damskiej bielizny. Psychologowie dziecięcy uznali, że tego typu kolekcje ubrań mogą sprawić, że dzieci w przyszłości będą budować swoją samoocenę tylko na bazie wyglądu zewnętrznego. Oskarżenia zostały odrzucone przez rzeczniczkę Disneya Terry Tex, która nazwała kolekcję „słodkimi sukienkami”. Inne oddziały The Walt Disney Company na świecie * The Walt Disney Company Polska * The Walt Disney Company Indie * The Walt Disney Company Argentyna * The Walt Disney Company Włochy * The Walt Disney Company Ameryka Łacińska * The Walt Disney Company CIS * The Walt Disney Company Francja ar:شركة والت ديزني da:The Walt Disney Company en:The Walt Disney Company es:The Walt Disney Company fr:The Walt Disney Company he:חברת וולט דיסני it:La Walt Disney Company ja:ウォルト・ディズニー・カンパニー nl:The Walt Disney Company pt-br:Walt Disney Company ru:The Walt Disney Company sr-el:Volt Diznijeva kompanija zh:華特迪士尼公司 Kategoria:Przedsiębiorstwa mediowe Kategoria:Przedsiębiorstwa z siedzibą w Kalifornii